100 and 0 Danny Phantom Oneshots
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: My take on the 100 oneshots challenge. Contains mostly humor, but some more serious stuff might peak through. Current Oneshots: Light and Dark, two stories with humorously bad grammar, one happy one not so much. Most stories will be DXS
1. Ye' Olde List of Oneshots

I have seen many 100 oneshot challenge stories, and seeing how I've never been challenged to write one by somebody I'm going to challenge myself (that is how challenge fics work right?) Anyway here is the list that most of the 100 oneshot stories seem to use and the one I'll be using as well.

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

Most of the will be humorous, but I will try to add in some serious things from time to time. Several of them will actually be ideas I have for full blown stories which I might write should people like the one shots enough. Those special ones will be noted. I can tell you that 81. Pen and Paper and 12. Insanity are two such stories.

Some of them will be very short, other's rather long. I will try to update this very frequently based on the short length most of these oneshots will posses. The first one is will be up soon!


	2. 001 Introduction

001. Introduction

Danny paced nervously through the hallway of the Amity Park General hospital. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked to see his best friend since Kindergarten, Tucker Foley, was the hand's owner.

"Dude, she'll be fine. The doctors know what they're doing." Tucker attempted to comfort his friend to little avail. He did manage to get Danny to sit down again, which the techno-geek considered a small victory.

"I should be back there with her." Danny hung his head low, feeling he had failed the two most important people in his life. You see, on the way to the hospital Danny had been forced to deal with the Box Ghost (one of the few ghosts who was still foolish enough to bother him) and by the time he had reached the hospital they didn't allow him inside her room.

"Danny like Tucker said, it'll be fine; besides if you were in there we both know you'd faint instantly and be no help." Jazz _Foley_ stated, also attempting to calm her little brother. Yes, Tucker and Jazz got married. Stranger things have certainly happened.

Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room, having just removed his scrubs. "Mr. Fenton?" he asked and Danny raised his head. "Would you like to go and meet your son?" The halfa's eyes widened and his heart swelled with joy. Almost unconsciously he followed the doctor back into the delivery room where he was greeted by a sight that was forever engraved into his mind.

There on the hospital bed lay his wife Sam, and in her arms a small bundle of cloths with a little pink face peeking out. A small tuft of black hair adorned the infant's head and a small pacifier had been placed in his mouth. Danny stared at his wife and son for several seconds before walking towards them. He quickly embraced Sam before looking down at the child in her arms.

"Hi." Danny introduced himself.

* * *

A little less comedic than normal, but the idea of Danny saying hi to his son fit the introduction pretty well. And Danny and Sam are around twenty-eight in this story, it's not in continuity with my other future fics. Next up is 2. Love which will focus more on a pairing so underappreciated it's only hinted at being cannon, Tucker and Jazz.


	3. 002 Love

This one is a bit on the, T rated side…

* * *

002. Love

Tucker Foley had been spending less and less time with his friends lately. Whenever the subject was brought up, he either dismissed it or changed the subject, or ran away. Despite having been clueless about their own relationship for at least two years, to Danny and Sam what was happening to their friend was obvious. Against all odds, Tucker had found himself a girlfriend. One day while sitting at lunch their belief was confirmed.

Danny leisurely took a bite from his sloppy joe, at least that's what he assumed the thing on his plate was, though it really just looked like a large ball of plastic painted a vague brownish color. Tucker walked up to the table and sat down next to Danny, his face the epitome of nervousness. He gulped, wondering if this was the right time to spill the news to Danny and finally decided it couldn't be helped.

"Um, Danny?" Danny turned his attention from the thing that was passed off as a meat filled sandwich towards his friend.

"Yes?"

"You see… there's this girl I like…" Danny smiled knowingly and did a victory dance inside his head while thinking 'who's clueless NOW!' Tucker didn't appear to notice and continued on. "And I we've been, seeing each other and it's gotten to the point where I think I'm ready to say _it_ and I was hoping you might have some advice."

"Tuck, saying 'I love you' is easy, watch." Danny scanned the cafeteria for Sam, who was over at the salad bar pouring an ridiculously large amount of dressing on her salad (the salads at Casper High were as much salads and the sloppy joe's were meat and bread). "I LOVE YOU SAM!" The hafla yelled over the din of the cafeteria. Sam turned to look at him and waved meekly.

"Uh, I love you too Danny!" She yelled back, confused as to why Danny had suddenly broken their "no public displays of affect unless you want people to keep calling us lovebirds" rule.

"See." Tucker nodded in understanding.

"So I just have to be bold and not care what anyone else thinks?"

"Well you probably should care what she thinks but I guess that's about right." Having finished their lunches the two stood up.

"Thanks man, I'm going to tell her after school today." Tucker patted his friend on the shoulder before pulling out his PDA to play another rousing game of Hello Kitty Island Adventure.

"What are friends for?" Danny commented.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Having just filled Sam in that their suspicions were correct, the lovebirds were now walking home. As Fenton Works was closer to school than the Manson Mansion they stopped there first. Pulling the house key from his pocket Danny unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Oddly there were no sounds of his parents working on inventions or Jazz trying to convert troubled youths to be heard.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Danny cried out to no response. He then turned towards Sam. "Looks like we have the house to our selves…" Needless to say they were on the couch making out within seconds. While Danny and Sam's tongues got better acquainted with the other's mouth they failed to notice a pair of eyes peeping at them through the front window. Realizing that they would notice him if he were to come in through the front door, the figure decided instead to scale the fire escape lest he suffer a terrible fate at the hands of Danny Phantom.

Things were begging to heat up on the couch when thankfully the story's rating was preserved by a sound similar to a window slowly creaking open resounding from upstairs. Danny and Sam halted their French kissing to look upwards towards the second floor.

"What was that?" Sam asked, feeling that it was most likely one of Danny's many stalkers, if that was true the booby traps would get her for sure.

"Probably nothing." Danny commented; Sam however was not so sure.

"Why don't you go check it out, just to be on the safe side?" The Goth suggested. Seeing the look of apprehension on her boyfriend's face she quickly added "And while you do that I'll go change into something a little-more _comfortable_." Followed by much suggestive wiggling of her eyebrows. Danny stood up pulling his hands from underneath Sam's shirt, inadvertently taking her bra as well, and ascended the stairs.

As he walked down the hallway Danny singled out the sound as emanating from Jazz's room. Happy that is wasn't a stalker as they always tried to go through his room, the predictable lot they were, he slowly turned the knob to his sister's door. As the door was halfway open Danny realized that he and Sam were not as alone as they had previously believed as he could now clearly hear his sister's voice.

"Sweetheart! What are you doing here?" He heard Jazz asking. _Now Jazz has a boyfriend?_ The halfa thought. He then heard a familiar voice begin to speak.

"Jazz, we've been dating for months… and I've been waiting to say this, but I think it's time." Ever clueless (despite what he thought) Danny failed to place the rather obvious voice. "Jasmine Fenton… I love you!"

"Oh Tucker, I love you too!" Having heard enough the halfa through the door open and finally put two and two together.

"DANNY!?" Jazz screeched.

"DANNY!?" Tucker screeched, though not as emotionally as he did know that he and Sam were already in the house. He just assumed they would be too caught up in making out to notice him. "Uhh, I guess this deserves an explanation." Tucker and Jazz chuckled nervously. Jazz however had a better idea.

"Little bro, why are you holding a bra in your hand, one that says 'property of Sam' on it?" She asked, switching the focus away from Tucker and her and towards Danny.

"Uh…"

* * *

So this one was rather long, originally I had planned for Sam to yell something about her having changed into the something more comfortable and tell him to come down, but I couldn't think of anything funny/embarrassing enough for her to say. Next up is 003. Light


	4. 003 Light

003. Light

Danny Phantom Saves the World!

Danny flew really fast through the sky because he needed to get to where he was going fast! Vlad had attacked the city of Amity Park and was killing everyone even the women and children and Danny was the only one who could stop him.

"I will not let you kill anyone else Vlad!" Danny yelled so loud that he did a ghostly wail and it broke Vlad's ears so he couldn't hear and he had to use sight to lip read.

"Hahaha that is not true because you will die!" And he shot a ghost beam that blew up Danny's hair but he was okay and it grew back later. Danny flew up to him and did a butterfly kick that knocked some of Vlad's teeth out but others did not fall out.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" Danny powered up a really strong attack but it still wasn't enough to kill Vlad because Vlad made ghost shield! "OH NO!" But Danny was shot back with ghost powers and fell to the ground but a unicorn was there.

"I am Spunky the Ghost Unicorn and I will help you combat Vlad!" Spunky said because he learned English a long time ago from an Indian guy from India who knew English from his mom's side of the family.

"Good let's kill him now." Danny got on to Spunky's back and Spunky went Pegasus mode and they flew up to where Vlad was killing more things with ghost powers.

"So you come back with unicorn and think you can defeat me?" Vlad laughed and did a split to dodge Danny's powerful attack and it worked but he had another thing coming! Spunky shot laser beams at Vlad too but he didn't see them until it was TOO LATE!

The laser beams hit Vlad and but they didn't kill him they did something else, which was make him a good guy.

"I am good now." Vlad said and made all the stuff he killed back to alive as proof.

"Yay!" Danny said.

"Yay!" Spunky said.

Then they all went and fixed up the town then had a tea party and were happy and peaceful.

THE END

* * *

This story is continued in Dark, it will make more sense then.


	5. 004 Dark

004. Dark

Danny Phantom Saves the World! Part 2: Return of the Evil

"Ha it was a trick I am still a bad guy!" Said Vlad and he shot a huge beam of power that vaporized half the city!

"This is bad news!" Said Danny because Vlad had blown up his favorite store that was Target. Danny went to go fight Vlad again this time to kill him but Vlad had taken a special power up.

"I have taken steroids to become more powerful!" And he grew lots of muscles and got bigger in lots of places. "Now you will die and I will destroy the world!"

Spunky tried to stop him too but it didn't work and he died from a blast of energy from Vlad that killed him.

"No, Spunky!" Danny cried but he was distracted and so he got shot with another ghost beam that made him fall to the ground really fast and crashed into it so hard he died.

"I won the battle!" Vlad did a victory dance and cheered for himself but it didn't last long because another bad thing was going to happen. A big monster came out of the very hole that Danny made because he hit it so hard it went all the way to heck.

"I am Satan and I have come to destroy the whole everything!" Satan got out of the hole altogether and ate the entire city! Vlad got a paper cut that was actually infected mosquito bite and died too.

Meanwhile the government tried to stop Satan but he was too strong and killed the whole army. The other countries made robots from Japan to combat Satan but they didn't work because there was an energy crisis! Clockwork was going to turn back time so Satan wouldn't escaped but it Dan Phantom broke out of the Fenton Thermos with a gruesome kick and killed Clockwork too.

"Noooooo!" Clockwork said but Dan didn't listen because he was already outside and killing ghosts and people who were there too.

"We should team up!" Said Satan to Dan and they did and destroyed the universe and made a big palace out of dead people and lived there and were sad because they couldn't kill anything anymore because they already killed everything.

THE END

* * *

Okay, I believe some explanations are in order. My idea for light and dark was to have them both be the same story, but one having a light, happy tone and one having a dark, sad tone. Then I decided that the light one should be written with terrible grammar after watching Digimon 3: Predator vs Digimon one time too many, which made it seem childlike and helped with the light theme. When I wrote dark I changed my mind and decided to make it a sequel to light, instead of an alternate version, where all the happy stuff that happened turned bad. While this is never hinted at in either of the stories, "Light" is supposed to be a story Danny wrote as a joke and then Sam wrote "Dark" for some reason, perhaps to get on his nerves because he forgot their date or something.


End file.
